This application relates generally to a testing system and a method for testing a battery cell.
The inventors herein have recognized that battery cells need to be tested for a voltage between the battery tabs and electrical isolation between the batter tabs and a thin layer of aluminum exposed around the cell, in order to qualify the cells as acceptable.